Hell Hath No Fury
by MollyWollyRose
Summary: Leah and Rosalie are nomadic vampires, living on the blood of the dregs of society. What happens when they encounter the small town of Forks and all its dark, mythical secrets? Will it be a sweet dream, or a bitter nightmare?
1. In For The Kill

**Hi! A really nice and awesome reviewer sent me a great idea for a story, and before I could stop myself, I was typing like a maniac. This is the result of that. **

**If you don't like Rosalie, I'm so sorry, but she was the only Cullen (besides Emmett and Jasper and Alice and Esme and Carlisle) that I could tolerate. I've always liked the idea of these two ice queens geting together. It just seems that they would be good friends. **

**The song for this entire story is Chew Me Up and Spit Me Out by Cobra Starship (I FUCKING LOVE THEM!)**

**Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

****Hell No Hath No Fury: Leah and Rosalie are nomadic vampires, living on the blood of the dregs of society. What happens when they encounter the small town of Forks and all its secrets? Will it be a sweet dream, or a bitter nightmare?**

**Chapter One: In For The Kill**

**LPOV**

"You really are the hottest chick I've seen in a while." He said. I smiled without showing my teeth. I'd save that for later. His lecherous eyes raked over my body, and it took all I had not to snap his neck and run like hell. He smelled of sweat and something else I couldn't quite identify.

"Why thank you." I said, flirtatiously. I took a sip of whatever he had offered me while his hand trailed the length of my inner thigh. Instead of growling, I rolled my eyes and straightened my leather jacket. The liquid coated my tongue, but I didn't swallow the bitter concoction. When he turn to take a sip of his drink, I spit it into a nearby tip jar, soaking a few of the dollar bills. "And you're so handsome."

Lies, all lies...

I checked the time on the neon clock above his head. _Shit! _I cursed in my head. Rosalie would be waiting for me. I needed to be finished now. Initially, I'd planned on toying with him for a little longer, but I guess I'd have to go without tonight.

"Want to get out of here?" I asked, batting my eyelashes flirtatiously and biting my bottom lip. He tripped over himself to follow me out of the bar. We walked out and I led him to the alley, pushing him against the wall.

"Oh, baby. You like it rough." He licked his cigarette blackened teeth in what he probably thought was a sexy gesture. It wasn't. I smirked in response. "I can give you rough."

I laughed softly. "I highly doubt that." He grabbed me by the shoulders and I kissed his cheek as I pushed him further into the dark alley. He was so drunk, he didn't care. He didn't see anything wrong.

They never do...

"Wanna get on them pretty little knees of yours?" He asked, causing me to snarl violently.

"I bet that's what you told all of the other girls you raped..." I growled, throwing a hand around his neck and squeezing hard. "Well, say your prayers you filthy piece of shit, because you're about to pay."

He managed to scream for about two seconds before I cut him off. I affixed my teeth to his jugular, feeling him claw at me as his life essense poured down my throat. It soothed the annoying, itching burn that had been at the back of my throat since the weekend.

His fighting movements faded and became less urgent as I slowly drank in his blood. He was nothing; his blood was everything. Because he was so big and meaty, his blood was enough to sustain me for another two weeks. Though slightly tainted by his alcohol abuse and the early stages of an STD, it was filling, and that's all that mattered.

Eventually, his heart stopped beating and I threw him to the ground when I had taken every drop of his blood. I looked down at the corpse and cringed in disgust. He had his hand over his erection, even post mortem.

How fitting...

My cell phone rang and I answered it without looking.

"Where are you?" Rosalie yelled into the phone, her melodic voice high pitched in anger. I laughed without humor. She started a barrage of curses and I just laughed in response. After nearly a century with Rose, I knew it was all harmless.

"Don't get your fucking panties in a twist, bitch." I said, still laughing as I started to hang up. I started to walk out of the alley as I checked for blood stains. Wiping my mouth with my hand, I tore off the blood splattered leather jacket I had gotten from one of my other victims. My tank top underneath was fine though. I released my hair from the confines of the hair band and shook it out.

"Whatever, slut. Be here in five minutes, or I'm taking off without you." Rosalie snarled and hung up. I laughed again. We both knew that was an empty threat.

I always thought about how... comforting it was that Rose and I were like this: forever young, best friends even with this curse. She was the bright, golden goddess, and I was the dark, sexy vixen. As funny as it sounded, we balanced each other out. Together, we were unstoppable. That's the way it's always been. Checking the time again, I started to walk away, dodging my way through the crowd on the sidewalk.

Those unsuspecting fools... Out for a good time, not knowing that a vampire walks amongst them.

When I got to the abandoned parking lot near the woods, I smiled. **(Think the parking lot where Bitch-sten Stewart was in in Twilight during the attack scene.) **I began to run, following Rose's scent deeper and deeper into the woods. I neared a clearing and almost smiled when I encountered her. She had just finished draining her prey, an unsuspecting sex offender who she had seduced just minutes ago. I leaned against a nearby oak tree and smirked as she drop kicked the body farther into the woods. It would be weeks before someone found him.

"Nice. Going for kicker on the Bloodsuckers football team?" Rosalie snickered and straightened her light pink baby doll dress. That's where our similarities ended. Whereas I preferred going straight for the kill, she was a little more theatrical. She liked to become the living fantasy of her victims' sick minds. If she had lived through her human life, Rosalie could have probably become an actress.

"So people are beginning to get suspicious." She began as we started to walk through the forest. My combat boots crunched the leaves as we made our way to the cliffs. "I'm thinking that we kill off a few days at that vamp club in Los Angeles, then go straight to Washington."

"Why can't we go to Alaska and stay with Tanya?" I moaned. Rosalie glared at me.

"Because I can't stand her two timing, slut faced bitch of a 'sister.'" She growled. I smirked and raised an eyebrow. After fifteen years, you'd think she'd have gotten over that. "Besides, I don't want to live on fucking polar bears and penguins like they do."

"Polar bears and penguins are in Antarctica." I reminded her.

"Whatever, I'm not going there either. Alfred told me a little about his hometown." She gestured to the direction in which her victim was ceremoniously tossed. "Forks, Washington. Supposed to be cloudy and rainy. Perfect for going out during the day. Besides, we need something to do, and I have just the idea."

"Oh no..." I started.

"We're gonna go there and enroll in the local college there. And there are other vampires there too. We could live there for a bit." She sighed. "I'm tired of moving all the time. We should just... Settle for a while?... I don't know."

"But... I don't know what I'll major in." I complained, liking the idea already. It seemed cool, but we would have to be careful. If there were other human drinking vamps, the Volturi may become suspicious and try to intervene. Too many vampires in one place was dangerous and risky.

And I always enjoy a risk...

"Major in Creative Writing or something. Lord knows you have too many medical degrees." I rolled my eyes. "Which reminds me, we still have to pay off our storage unit for the year."

"Already done." I sighed as the sky darkened to midnight. "Besides, it sounds like we're going to need our stuff in Forks."

She laughed as we began to run toward our new challenge.

Little did we know how challenging it would actually be.

* * *

**Crappy, Snappy, or just plain Happy? Reivew!**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Hi! I haven't forgotten about this story! Don't worry. Here is Chapter Two. It's a little short, but it's meant to be a sort of filler before we get into everything.**

**This is going to be set in Eclipse and EVERYTHING after that, just rewritten to include Jake and Leah. The pack will be in this also, cause I can't forget my boys. I just hope I can transmit my ideas in a good way. **

**As always, review or PM me if there are any questions.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: Surprise, Surprise**

**JPOV**

The vampire in front of me snarled and lunged at me. I smirked and met him head on, snarling as we crashed into each other. Despite his best efforts, I was one step ahead of him the whole time. Grabbing him by the ankles, I threw him into a tree, laughing when it split in two. He was up in a second and holding me in a headlock faster than I could comprehend.

It was a battle of a lifetime.

I shoved him off of me and we continued to snarl and claw at each other. But my opponent was as strong as I was skilled and a winner could never be declared.

_(clap-clap-clap-clap)_

The sound of applause broke us out of our concentration and we straightened our crouched positions.

"Sill fighting like newborns I see." Small, spritely Alice Cullen jumped onto the clearing from the top of a nearby tree, Jasper not far behind. "You two are so childish."

"Alice?" I asked, pleasantly surprised. Jasper waved and lagged behind her as she skipped toward us.

"How'd you find us?" Emmet asked. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the nearly destroyed wildlife around us.

"How could I not? I could hear you two going at it from Port Angeles." She shrugged and gave a tinkling laugh. Jasper gazed at her adoringly as she grasped his hand. "Besides, Jasper and I wanted some alone time and we figured we would stop to say hi."

Emmett and I pretended to make gagging noises, gesturing and falling to the ground as if we were choking. Alice narrowed her eyes at us for a second, but laughed with us. She could never stay mad at us long.

"We were planning on visiting you guys anyway, Smartass. We're bored and Edward needs some guy time." Emmett said, smirking. I laughed again and nodded in agreement. "And besides, we needed to get away from Tanya and her crew. Kate was starting to get clingy with old Jakey boy here."

"Wait?" Alice asked. "You haven't heard?" She turned to Jasper and looked a bit frustrated as he shrugged.

"Heard what?" Emmett and I said at the same time.

"Edward has a mate. Her name's Bella. A whinier bitch you'd never meet. She's part of the reason Jasper and I need some alone time." Alice snarled.

"Eddie has a mate? This I have to see." I said. Alice laughed.

"I already told Esme you were coming. Go ahead." Alice and Jasper were gone in a second. I could hear them running through the forest. When the running sounds faded, Emmett and I took off toward the Cullen home.

Esme was at the back door to greet us as we halted to a stop in front of the huge, white mansion.

"Boys!" She exclaimed, Carlisle appearing next to her. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Aw Esme. How big of a surprise could it be if Alice already told you we were coming?" Emmett joked, picking up a boulder and hurling it across the woods. I glared at him. "What? It was in my way." He was always looking for ways to show off his strength.

Before I could say anything, I caught a whiff of a scent from the heated air in the house. It was okay, but not anything to get worked up over. Emmett raised a brow in question. As if he knew what we were thinking, Carlisle explained.

"Edward's mate is human." He offered by way of explanation. "You may want to be careful. She's... interesting." Before he could continue, Edward, his human attached to his arm, came outside, smiling brightly. The girl wasn't remarkable. Brown hair, brown eyes, almost anorexic considering how skinny she was. She was so pale, I would have mistaken her for a vampire if it weren't for the sound of her heartbeat.

Something was wrong... Edward doesn't smile...

"Jacob, Emmett. How are you?" I rolled my eyes. He was always so formal, a consequence of his upbringing. Luckily, Emmett and I had been changed in the 1960s. Much more liberal compared to the early 1900s, if you ask me. "This is Bella."

"It's been good. Nice to meet you, Bella." I went to say more, but Alice and Jasper appeared at the edge of the forest near the mansion, looking worried. Edward stiffened.

"More vampires?" He gasped. Bella started to tremble and he hastened to quiet her, leading her inside so she could sit.

"Yeah. Carlisle, they don't drink animal blood." Alice closed her eyes again. "Oh wait. They don't kill innocents."

"We don't drink animal blood either." Emmett argued. Actually, we ate what was available. I wasn't particular. "At least not all the time."

"Well, you two are the exception." Jasper said. I could hear a small bit of his Texan accent.

We had no chance to say anything else as two vampires appeared at the edge of the forest.

Two women vampires. I smiled in their direction, ready to turn on the charm.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS LEAH POV! I just wanted to give you a taste of my idea of a VampJacob. And Emmett is the coolest vampire ever, I have to say, next to Rosalie and Jasper.**

**Does anyone know how to do a banner for a story? I wanted to post some of my stories on the TWCS website, but I wanted to make a cool banner to let it stand out. PM or Review me!**


	3. Author's Note: New Story

**This is a sneak peak of my new story! As usual, when something is in my head, I just type it up before I lose it. I decided to give everyone a preview to see how everyone would like it!**

**If you have any other ideas for a good title, I'd really appreciate the insight. This was the best I could come up with. And if I could get an idea of which story y'all would like me to update next (although I have a pretty good idea), you know what to do.**

**

* * *

Ransom My Heart **

**Sneak Peak**

**JPOV**

The first thing I spied when I woke up was the garish wallpaper of the motel I had checked into the night before. Then, I spied a shadow looming in front of me, blocking the light from the T.V. I heard the low tones of the television, growing louder as I shook away my grogginess. Feeling around under the sheets, I grasped my knife and woke up quickly, the blade springing from it's slot with a quick click of my finger.

"Well good morning to you too..." A familiar, bored voice sounded from in front of me. She turned her head and raised a brow at the knife. "What were you going to do? Slash me to death?"

"I have to be ready for anything in my line of work." I said defensively, running a hand through my hair and closing the knife. "And good morning."

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Would you be a doll and get me something to eat? Preferably something from McDonalds?" She asked, still deadpan. "I'm hungry and 'The View' is about to start."

"Shit. What time is it?" I asked, getting up to walk toward the bathroom.

"You've got eyes. Check for yourself." She retorted, rolling her expressive oval-shaped eyes.

_10:00... We were supposed to be at the jet, like, yesterday... _I thought as she turned the volume up on the T.V. as 'The View' began.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. After I finish, we're leaving." I said, authority ringing through my voice.

Authority that was wasted on her.

"Whatever, asshole. As long as I get my Mickey D's, we're good." She said, scowling and tossing back her hair. "Hurry up."

I gritted my teeth and turned around to walk to the bathroom.

"Oh, and Jacob?"

I turned back to gaze at the disheveled beauty tied up to the wooden chair.

"Yes, Leah?"

"You snore like an obese rhino. If you're going to be escorting me to my impending doom for as long as you say, then I advise you work on that or it's going to get ugly." Still utilizing that dead-pan snark, I see. I grit my teeth again and took a deep breath. Instead of responding to her bait like she wanted, I slammed the door to the bathroom. Turning on the water, I gazed at myself in the mirror.

Tense is not usually a word to describe me. Cool, calm, collected, maybe, but never tense. The guy in the mirror looked the exact opposite of that, with mussed up hair, eyes glowing with annoyance, and the posture that rivaled those of the guards at Buckingham Palace.

_This 'nap had better be worth the damn money... _I thought to myself, pulling off my shirt.

From outside, a small condescending laugh sounded from the bedroom...

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, POR FAVOR!**


End file.
